User talk:MegaScience
Hello viewing editor, This talk page is for the use of leaving messages for the user |1|1}}. |Gardimuer |Gardimuer messaged last... | | |1|1}} |Oddly enough, |he|she|it}} did edits here |The last person to do as such was from }} on / / . Unlike |him|her|it}}, you don't seem to be helping.}} Thank you for your comments, - The Mind of |1|1}} [ ]This message will expire on . __TOC__ |} |- |style="vertical-align:middle"| |} = Start Here = Testing I am not understanding what you mean. The icons link the same way they do now, but I left them at there native size (which is ten percent larger). Anyhow, only testing for a new format after the game is released. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, but... would you happen to know why my article is a canidate for deletion? is there anything that I shouldd improve on? i will if there is. it's not much but it's sorda my first and i really think it shouldn't be deleted. Austin The Elite 08:15, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ahh... I see, but most readers are not editors and when i wasn't one, I could not find anything about these thugs and so created an article myself, i really do believe this should be separate from the mixed articles, there is nothing bad about it and now if there wondering, they can read about because when i looked up the thug kind, nothing. there was no hint in the story so i thought it was a glitch. now there is a who article about these thugs and that i believe will help a few dedicated fans who would like to know, when i was asking wiki members themselves on youtube, they did not know either and encouraged me to create an article. please understand. Austin The Elite 08:33, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, but just wondering when was this talked about? :P You have to understand why I made it. I made it because there is a "Splicer" article, then 1.1 is thugs but then there is whole article about "Thuggish Splicer" and that one barley touches the tonic using ones. So I just wanted to help others out. Edits and Teleportation I have no problem if you want to undo the edits. I did not realize that the text prior was exactly from the game. I actually thought it kind of sucked. But, we will see. I think Teleportation is great as is. Suitable to accommodate data is both games. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 20:27, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes I do have BioShock 2. No I do not want to be spoiled. :O Hope you understand. EDlTʘR •taIk• 23:41, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, I understand. Guess I went a bit overboard.Mishulover69 17:58, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Teleportation Plasmid Um... I don't have BioShock 2 on the PC... I have it for Xbox 360... Uh... ya... EDlTʘR •taIk• 01:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yes you are correct, I don't have live. But I do have two free month cards (courtesy of Microsoft and the red rings of death). I will probably use them pretty soon. Anyway, I know Gardimuer will probably be getting it for the PC (if she doesn't have it already). Otherwise I haven't a clue who else could help. I'm hoping Feral Interactive will port BioShock 2 to the Mac. If so, I can grab lotz of cool snappies! BTW, what version of BioShock 2 did you get (e.g. special edition)? EDlTʘR •taIk• 02:23, February 15, 2010 (UTC) On the card that you get when you pre order the game it says that I quoted right from it